haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Mombin-Crochu
Mombin-Crochu (Kreyol: Monben Kwochi) is a commune in the Vallières Arrondissement of Nord-Est, Haiti. , NE, Haiti]] "Bourik fè pitit pou do-l ka poze." The donkey makes offspring so that its back may rest. -Haitian proverb ]] Overview The lands that would become Mombin-Crochu were first immortalized by the takeover of the first Cacos in 1867. A former outpost of the Trou-du-Nord military district, the town of Mombin-Crochu was a part of the municipality of Vallières as the "South Parish" founded on January 8, 1888, until it officially separated from the northern insurrection, making its submission to the government of President Légitime. It was then incorporated as a district by the decree of August 7th, 1889, and became a commune in 1951. The town was located on the northern portion of the Gouape River, and had an economy primarily based on agriculture, though trade also followed. Located at the tripoint of the Centre, North, and Northeast departments, it has been long considered an important strategic position. The terrain is very rugged at Mombin-Crochu, on a large expanse covered with mountains, forests and marshes. Several streams cross it. There was more residential development in the late 19th century and early 20th century along the roads and waterways. The famous general Salnave was beaten there in 1868 during an era of constant civil wars between various factions. It is widely believed that Salnave had caused uprisings in the area. Today, Mombin-Crochu is mostly known as a remote rural community. Geography According to the IHSI, the commune has a total area of 191.51 square kilometers (73.94 square miles), of which 189.48 km² (99%) is mostly rural and 2.03 km² (1%) is urban. Mombin-Crochu ranks 2nd largest, after Fort-Liberté, of 13 communities in the department in terms of land area, and 50th of the 145 communes of Haiti. The town is bordered by Vallières to the north, Carice to the east, Cerca-la-Source to the southeast, Cerca-Carvajal to the southwest, La Victoire to the west, and Ranquitte to the northwest. Mombin-Crochu's town center is located 56 km (35 miles) southeast of Cap-Haïtien and 105 km (65 miles) northeast of Port-au-Prince. Mombin-Crochu is a typical community of northeastern Haiti, with mountains, woods and rivers around the town. The Rivière Gouape enters the town through Pignon, as a branch of the Rivière Hyguey. The Rivière Lociane, the largest source of water in the town, is located in the southeastern corner of town. It has two communal sections and a district. It is an interior commune, its dominant relief is the mountains and its climate is normal. Its inhabitants bear the name of Mombinois. Demographics '' Population '' ]] Neighborhoods Economy Though poverty is rampant in Mombin-Crochu, people still have a source of livelihood and it involves agriculture production. Agriculture, livestock and trade are the main economic activities of the municipality. Farmers grow lime, mangoes, and coffee. Tobacco plantations are also popular in the town. For commercial and economic establishments, only twelve grocery stores have been identified in the municipality. Three restaurants, a reception center, three caisses populaires and a center of marketing cooperative constitute the economic and financial infrastructures of the municipality of Mombin Crochu. Three popular markets that are not covered and each operate two days a week. Infrastructure Transportation The road infrastructure in the town is also in poor condition. Roads are almost always impassable, with four-wheel trucks being the only vehicles that can travel through some parts of the town. The road network connecting the municipality to Ouanaminthe is not in good condition and the other connecting the commune to the central plateau is even worse. All of them are in clay. This is also the reason why most residents are used to walking, as access to donkeys and other modes of transportations is difficult. Haiti Leaders]] Many children walk just to go to school because only a few have access to donkeys, which are the main transportation in the town. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality of Mombin Crochu. The municipality does not have a kindergarten. Several schools including seven public, about a dozen private and six congregational were inventoried in the commune at the primary level. There are also two private secondary schools, a first class high school, a vocational and technical school and eight literacy centers. Not all are satisfied with the quality of the school system. Some parents send their children to Hinche, Ouanaminthe, Fort-Liberté and the wealthiest in Port-au-Prince to receive a more or less adequate education. ]] Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Mombin Crochu. A team consisting of a doctor, a few nurses and assistants along with a laboratory technician train the health personnel of a hospital and three dispensaries that operate 5 days a week. The clinics are in the communal sections and are almost devoid of materials, so the auxiliaries can not offer good service to the population. In case of diseases, the peasants use traditional medicine or go to the hospital centres of the village, Ouanaminthe, Pignon, the central plateau and even in Port-au-Prince. Utilities When it comes to utilities, residents in Mombin-Crochu have to go by without a regular supply of water and electricity because they could not afford it. In order to make fuel and cook, they use charcoal and wood fire. In terms of water availability, the municipality of Mombin Crochu has five rivers, six springs, three lagoons and public fountains with more than a dozen faucets. At the time of the inventory the commune of Mombin Crochu was not electrified. Security At the level of the administrative and judicial infrastructures, the commune of Mombin Crochu counts a police station, two courts of peace, and two registry offices. Culture Religion Fifty-seven churches were listed in the commune. The Baptist churches are the most numerous, 36 in total. , NE, Haiti, as viewed from the town's Central Park]] Communication This commune has no telephone, no radio, no newspaper / magazine, no TV station. ]] Leisure As Leisure, the commune of Mombin Crochu does not have a library, cinema hall nor museum, however the parish hall of the city and that of the Bois de Laurence district serve as a theater. Football (soccer), volleyball, basketball are the three sports practiced by the inhabitants of the municipality. , Haiti]] Organizations Several NGOs support the community of Mombin-Crochu. • Village Partners International • Cunina mc15.jpg|Shelled and cleaned nuts being re-roasted a final time before they are ready to sell -- Mombin Crochu, Haiti mc14.jpg|Cashew nuts are cooked to be processed into a product mc2.jpg|School in Mombin-Crochu mc3.jpg|Local M-C woman mc5.jpg|Church services; M-C mc9.jpg|Major Cross up; Mombin-Crochu, NE, Haiti mc13.jpg|Sunset, M-C References Mombin Crochu and living condition - http://www.haitiobserver.com/blog/mombin-crochu-and-living-condition.html Mombin Crochu - http://cynthiaworld.kazeo.com/mombin-crochu-c28739890 Michael Vedrine Category:Vallières Arrondissement Category:Nord-Est, Haiti Category:Communes with 6 neighbors Category:Route D-305 Category:Route D-602